Despues de la tristeza ¿viene la felicidad?
by Gleenatica
Summary: Rachel iba  a perder su virginidad con elnarcisista de Jessie pero se dió cuenta de que su verdadero amor es Finn asi que decide contarle la verdad pero él juró venganza y ella tiene miedo de que le haga daño a Finn  dedicado especialmente a Pau Arriagada
1. Chapter 1

Llorando por lo dejado...

RACHEL POV:

Una niña confundida, sola, deprimida... era solo lo que podía ver. Parecía que algo frío recorría mi cuerpo, algo peor que un escalo frío "no se debería sentir así. Tendría que ser mágico, épico, hermoso" mi voz interior decía que lo haga pero mi corazón no y no sabía a quién escuchar... una vez más me mire en el espejo y mis ojos reflejaban los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía hacia Finn y es ahí cuando me di cuenta de que estos son totalmente diferentes a los que siento por Jessie...

Salí del baño después varios gritos de Jessie diciéndome que habláramos al respecto...

- Jessie... - mis piernas temblaban descontroladamente- te... tengo que contarte algo-

- ¿qué ocurre ahora?- me senté en la cama mirándolo fijamente, él me imito

- yo... - mire mis mano y estaban sudando- no puedo hacerlo- lo miré a los ojos y lágrimas comenzaban a hacer aparición, una callo sin rumbo sobre mi regazo

- no... no lo entiendo. Me dijiste... -

- sé lo que te dije Jessie- le dije cerrando mis ojos, causando la perdida de más lágrimas, y haciendo ademanes con mis puños- y lo siento- Jessie me miraba confundido y a la vez molesto- yo lo lamento Jessie pero el estar encerrada unos minutos en el baño y mirándome al espejo me hizo recapacitar y la verdad es que... - deje la palabra en el aire

- es que ¿qué?- ahora solo podía ver al Jessie que se ocultaba bajo el Jessie lindo, sensible y comprensivo. Abrí mi boca para decirle algo pero no salió nada

- estoy enamorada de Finn y no puedo tener relaciones con una persona si pienso en él todo el tiempo, no sería justo para ninguno de los dos- Jessie estaba furioso y eso estaba comprobado... su mirada psicótica lo decía todo- Jessie... - no puede acabar la oración ya que Jessie se levanto y se encamino hasta la puerta- ¡espera Jessie!-

- ¿qué quieres? Yo creo que ya dejaste todo en claro ¿no?-

- pero Jessie... -

- nada, lo siento pero no puedo dejar que una perdedora como vos me humille, me vengaré, lo juro- se dio media vuelta y se fue de mi cuarto. Jessie no es como esperaba que era... es frío y lo peor de todo es... la cara que me puso... me sentí desbastada, arruinada, la persona a la que la iba a entregar mi cuerpo, mi virginidad... solo le importaba su reputación, Finn tenía razón... siempre tubo razón... me tome mis piernas y seguí llorando desconsoladamente...

3RA PERSONA...

Rachel se quedó profundamente dormida tomada a sus piernas. De la nada sonó el timbre una... dos... tres veces...

- ¡Papi!- grito Rachel- papa ¡el timbre!- Rachel se levanto de la cama y se miró en el espejo. Decidió ir a abrir la puerta- ¿papi?- bajaba las escaleras mirando para la cocina buscando a sus padres- ¿papa?- no había rastros de estos y supuso que ya se habían ido a Nueva York a su viaje de negocios. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió... se quedó con la boca abierta al ver quién era...


	2. ¿Punkleberry?

Capitulo: 2

¿Punkleberry?

-¿Punk?-

-¡Berry!-

-¿qué... que es lo que haces aquí?-

-¿ya te olvidaste?- Rachel lo miró confundida- la tarea... - dejó la palabra en el aire para ver si Rachel lograba sacarlo. Esta seguía con la misma mirada, Punk rodó los ojos para luego decirle- La tarea que nos dio el Sr. Shuster, sobre la canción en pareja que debíamos cantar, la que tiene que reflejar lo que sentimos- Rachel se tapó la cara, estaba confundida sobre lo que sentía y sobre lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza como para acordarse de los deberes del colegio.

- lo siento Punk, de verdad... - este sonrió y le posó su mano en el hombro de la morena

- tranquila, sé que es lo que esta pasando por tu cabeza en estos momentos- él nunca perdió la sonrisa

-¿lo sabes?- pregunta más confundida que antes

- así es- Punk retiro su mano del hombro de su "amiga" y entro en el hogar que estaba cálido, se sentó en el sillón y colocó sus pies en la mesa de café en la que reposaban unas partituras. Rachel cerro la puerta y se sentó junto a él. Punk la miro y se hecho a reír

- ¿qué es lo que te ocurre ahora?- pregunto casi ofendida

- lo siento Berry, es que tu cara es un poema y yo aún así la comprendo- se relajo un poco mas y la miró nuevamente- sé como te sientes ¿sabes como lo sé?- Rachel negó con la cabeza- bueno... es simple. Escuché la conversación que tenías con Jessie- Rachel iba a decir algo pero Punk le tapó la boca- antes de que empieces a parlotear y dedicarme un discurso que, con suerte, durará 2 horas, te voy a decir que no te estaba espiando, solo me pasé por tu casa porque habíamos quedado en eso en la escuela- Punk la "libero" y ella logró decirle:

- ¿asi? Lo siento Punk la verdad es que no estoy en mi mejor momento, no estoy inspirada como para cantar... - no pudo acabar ya que el chico le volvió a tapar la boca

- ¡Berry! te he dicho que te tranquilices y ¡te calles! Yo te encuentro muy inspirada, yo solo creo que todo lo que tienes aquí- le saco la mano de los labios para colocársela en el pecho, señalando el corazón- lo tienes que transmitir a tu cabeza y que esta lo lleve a tu voz, sólo así te expresarás correctamente- Punk se levanto del sillón y se encamino hasta el piano, bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel- así que... - dijo en un suspiro- empecemos-

- ¡¿qué? Espera- la morena se levanto de un salto y fue donde se encontraba Punk, muy tranquilo revisando unas partituras- primero esas cosas son personales- dijo sacándoselas de un tirón- y segundo, no tengo nada preparado para ahora-

- claro que sí lo tienes- el muchacho la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo sentarse junto a él- las mejores canciones de cualquier tipo, son improvisadas y como dice el Sr. Shue esas canciones son cantadas directamente del corazón, no pasan por tu cabeza- Rachel sonrió y Punk la imito- ahora es cuando sabes que estas lista para esto- Punk se volvió al piano y toco una melodía calmada...

(Edward Maya y Vika Jigulina: Stereo Love)

"¿Cuándo vas a dejar de romper mi corazón?

Yo no quiero ser otra más

Pagar por las cosas que nunca hice

No lo dejes ir

No lo dejes ir

A mi amor...

Rachel se levanto y comenzó a rondar por el piano

¿Puedo llegar a tu alma?

¿Puedes llegar a mis pensamientos?

¿puedes prometerme que no le dejarás ir?

Todas las cosas que necesito

Todas las cosas que necesitas

Pueden hacer que se siente tan real

La causa no se puede negar, tu has volado a mi mente

Cuando toco tu cuerpo siento que estoy perdiendo el control

La causa no se puede negar, tu has volado a mi mente

Cuando te veo baby, yo no quiero dejarte ir...

De pronto se paró detrás de Punk y le cantaba en el oído mientras él la acompañaba

Coro:

No me gusta verte llorar, tu sonrisa es una hermosa mentira

No me gusta verte llorar, mi amor se esta muriendo en el interior

Puedo arreglar todas esas mentiras

Pero baby, baby corro, me estoy presentando a ti

Tu no verás llorar, me escondo en el interior

Mi corazón esta en el dolor, pero estoy sonriendo para ti

Rachel se despegó de él y comenzó a dar una vueltas junto al piano

¿Puedo llegar a tu alma?

¿Puedes llegar a mis pensamientos?

¿puedes prometerme que no le dejarás ir?

Todas las cosas que necesito

Todas las cosas que necesitas

Pueden hacer que se siente tan real

La causa no se puede negar, tu has volado a mi mente

Cuando toco tu cuerpo siento que estoy perdiendo el control

La causa no se puede negar, tu has volado a mi mente

Cuando te veo baby, yo no quiero dejarte ir...

Mientras Rachel se tocaba su silueta le sonreía a Punk

¿Cuándo vas a dejar de romper mi corazón?

No lo dejes ir

No lo dejes ir

A mi amor

La morena hacía unos pasos de ballet

No me gusta verte llorar, tu sonrisa es una hermosa mentira

No me gusta verte llorar, mi amor sé esta muriendo en el interior

No me gusta verte llorar, tu sonrisa es una hermosa mentira

No me gusta verte llorar, mi amor sé esta muriendo en el interior

Puedo arreglar todas esas mentiras

Pero baby, baby corro, me estoy presentando a ti

Tu no verás llorar, me escondo en el interior

Mi corazón esta en el dolor, pero estoy sonriendo para ti

¡Oh! Baby, voy a tratar de hacer las cosas bien

te necesito más que el aire cuando no estoy contigo

por favor, no preguntes porque, solo un beso en esta ocasión

mi sueño es sólo tú y yo..."

-¡muy bien Berry!- Punk se paró para poder ir a abrazarla- tu corazón de verdad siente eso y yo lo pude sentir- la miró a los ojos y ella estaba contenta

- sí, bueno... -

- de verdad estas enamorada de Finn ¿no?-

- Punk yo... -

- no se lo diré a nadie, tu secreto va a estar a salvo conmigo- Punk colocó su mano en el hombro de la morena y esta sonrió- ¿tu solo estabas con Jessie por despecho?- Rachel tardó unos minutos en responder pero al final asintió

- yo... quiero a Jessie pero... -

- amas a Finn- a Rachel se le escapó una lágrima y Punk sólo pudo limpiársela para luego abrazarla

- Punk la verdad eres el único amigo que tengo... yo... no sé que hice para que las demás personas me odien... - este se despego de ella

- Rachie, no necesitas el cariño de ninguna persona para ser quién eres, si una persona te pide que cambies, es porque no es tu amigo, no lo hagas si no lo crees correcto. Sos única así, ninguna persona te tiene que cambiar- Rachel no lo aguanto más y se le abalanzo de nuevo

- gracias- le susurro en el oído

- de nada- pasaron los minutos sentados en el sofá y viendo una película que Punk encontró entretenida, al terminar el chico decidió que ya era hora de irse

- gracias por venir y levantarme el animo, sos una magnífica a pesar de lo que digan las otras personas-

- gracias Berry- se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y cuando Punk se encontraba a escasos metro de la calle Rachel le grito

- ¡mañana hablaremos de ti!- Punk se dio la vuelta y la miró con pánico...

al cerrar la puerta Rachel se encamino hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua

RINN! Sonó el timbre de la casa Berry. Rachel corrió a abrir la puerta

-¿qué te has olvidados ahora Puckerman?- Rachel abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se borró, sonrisa que desapareció marcando una línea, una línea que dividió la felicidad de la sorpresa.

-¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿interrumpo algo?- dijo Finn como si nada

-no- respondió cortante

-¿puedo pasar?- Rachel abrió más la puerta en señal de respuesta

-¿qué es lo que haces aquí? Creí que tenías una cita con Santana-

- sí bueno... prefería estar en mejor compañía- Rachel lo miró sin entender- la dejé plantada-

- se va a molestar mucho contigo, será mejor que te vallas porque después se va a vengar conmigo- Finn se le acercó cada vez más sintiendo como la respiración de Rachel se aceleraba.

- no creo que quieras que me valla ¿o si?- Rachel no contesto nada solo lo miraba.

- creo que deberías irte, sí, eso es lo que creo- le puso una mano en el pecho

- lo repito, aún creo que no estas segura de tus palabras-

- y tu que sabes que es seguro o no-

- te conozco Rach, no te olvides que estuvimos de novios-

- tu lo dijiste, estuvimos- lo alejo de ella, pero él se acercó más que antes. Sentía que la respiración de Rachel se cortaba del todo pero cuando él le tocó la mejilla para correrle un mechón de su cabello sintió como de golpe soltaba su respiración. Finn se acercó más pero fue Rachel la que rompió con la distancia que había entre ellos, se besaron lentamente y con el correr de los segundos la pasión se notaba más. Sus lenguas jugaban un lindo juego. Después se separaron por la necesidad de respirar.

- quédate, necesito que te quedes esta noche. Conmigo, sólo nosotros dos; nadie más- Finn asintió y sonrió para luego tomarla entre sus fuertes brazos y llevarla a su recámara...

N/A: BUENO... ACA LES DEJE EL CAPI QUE LE SIGUE! AJAJA ESTO DE VERDAD IBA A SER UN ONE/SHOT PERO ME TENTE A HACERLO MÁS LARGO :P DISCULEN EL RETRASO LO QUE PASA ES QUE TUVE QUE ESCRIBIR EL CAPI DE LA PTRA HISTORIA Y EMPECE EL COLE :S GRACIA SPOR LOS COMENTARIOS Y...

PAUUU TE AMO!


	3. un fin de semana con el amor

Capitulo 3:

Un fide semana con el amor...

A la mañana siguiente Rachel se levanto algo adolorida y en su cama pudo ver gotitas de sangre y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado la otra noche... le dio su virginidad a Finn Hudson...

En la cama estaba sola y sólo faltaba eso como para que se ponga a llorar.

"Finn se había ido" sí, eso era lo que pasaba "Finn... sólo se fue. Le di lo más preciado para mí y él se fue..." sus propios pensamientos la tormentaban, no quería pensar lo peor pero no lograba evitarlo...

Levanto las sábanas, que la cubrían delicadamente, y pudo observar que no estaba desnuda, si no que llevaba la camisa gris de Finn. Eso le sorprendió bastante "¿se habrá ido sin la camisa?"

- Hola amor- Finn entró en la habitación con la bandeja del desayuno. Rachel abrió los ojos como platos ¿desconfió de la persona que amaba?- ¿qué ocurre?- le pregunto cuando estaba sentado en la cama y ya la bandeja reposaba al lado de la morena, Finn le tomó de las manos y Rachel soltó una lágrima- Rach ¿qué te ocurre?- pregunto ya más preocupado tomándole de una mejilla

- yo... - ninguna palabra salía de los labios de la morena, esta miró hacia abajo provocando que Finn tuviera el impulso de abrazarla- Finn... - Rachel sollozaba cada vez más, no podía contener las lágrimas.

- shhh! Sólo calla- Finn le acariciaba la coronilla tratando de tranquilizarla. Rachel se separó de él, lo miró fijamente y le dio un beso húmedo.

- Finn, estás aquí. No te has ido- él la miraba confundido

- Rach, ¿creías que me había ido?- pregunto él tomándola de la cintura. Rachel asintió- creí que ya te había dejado en claro que te amo y que no te voy a dejar nunca- la morena hizo una sonrisa y lo tomó del cuello para luego unir sus frentes...

- sí, lo sé, lo siento-

- te amo-

- y yo a ti- ambos se besaron para luego comenzar a desayunar tranquilamente. Al terminar bajaron las escaleras, tomados de la mano. Rachel preparó la tina para luego meterse junto con Finn.

- esta es la primera vez que hago esto- dijo él mientras la morena descansaba sobre él

- ¿qué cosa?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

- esto, bañarme con alguien- Rachel sonrió y le beso el mentón- ¿y tú?- a Rachel se le heló la sangre ante la pregunta

- ¿qué pasa?- hizo como que no la entendía

- esto, ¿ya te has bañado con alguien?-

- mmm... bueno... sí-

- ¿en serio?- Finn la miró interrogante

- ajam!- Rachel se ruborizó y rogó que Finn no le pregunte quién era esa persona que logró bañarse con ella

- ha! ¿Quién fue le primero?- y fue ahí cuando Rachel deseo jamás haber dicho que sí.

- pues... Jessie- dijo algo asustada

- ha!- dijo algo confundido- ¡¿qué?-

- Finn ayer iba a perder mi virginidad con Jessie, como vos la ibas a perder con Santana, pero las cosas se complicaron. Hace dos días Jessie y yo decidimos darnos un baño juntos para "explorar" nuestros cuerpos, por así decirlo. No llegamos a nada porque creímos, más bien yo creí, que ese lugar no era el indicado para perder la virginidad. Y fue ahí cuando Jessie decidió que el día siguiente me haría suya. Pero al mirarme en el espejo de mi baño, me vi a mi misma con Jessie, eramos grandes y yo no era feliz, estabamos juntos y sentía que me faltaba algo y ese algo era y siempre vas a ser vos- Finn sonrió y rompió el silencio que inundaba el baño

- ¿entonces? ¿qué pasó después?-

- le dije a Jessie que no estaba enamorada de él, que en realidad no sería justo para ninguno de los dos que yo este con él mientras pienso en otra persona... –

- ¿quién es esa persona en la que pensabas y la que te impidió perder tu virginidad con Jessie?-

- emmm... Punk- Rachel reía por dentro

- ¡¿qué?- Finn se puso como loco- ¿Punk? ¿Otra ves?-

- ¡Finn! ¡Es increíble que de verdad me creas! ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que te amo, que pierdo el sueño con vos, que sos lo más mágico e importante que paso por mi camino y que dejaría todo por vos... –Finn la tomó por las mejillas y le dio un beso apasionado...

- yo te amo más de lo que pensas- le dijo cuando lograron separarse.

Al salir de la bañadera, se cambiaron y luego bajaron a la sala para sentarse en el sofá y mirar la tele.

- ¿Rach?- esta estaba acostada junto a Finn

- ¿si?-

- ¿por qué tus padres no estan?-

- ho! Bueno... ayer por la mañana me avisaron que se tenían que ir a Nueva York por viajes de negocios volverán el próximo fin de semana-

- ha! ¿y cómo te dejaron sola?-

- bueno... ellos no me dejaron sola; estaba con Jessie-

- peor aún, ¿cómo es que te dejaron con ese imbécil?-

- Finn...-Rachel hizo un suspiro y roló los ojos

- Rach.. lo siento pero no me voy a disculpar-

- ¡no Finn! No me interesa lo que digas de Jessie porque no vale la pena oír nada de él, lo que te iba a decir es que cuándo le dije a Jessie que estaba enamorada de vos y que no podía hacer eso... él dijo que se iba a vengar... –

- ¡¿qué? Es un odiota-

- Finn promete que no vas a hacer nada loco y que te quedarás conmigo para cuidarme- Rachel se dio la vuelta para poder enfrentarlo cara a cara.

- Rach...-Finn la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más a él- jamás te dejaré y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño- Rachel se le acercó y le dio un beso profundo.

De la nada se paró rápidamente...

- ¡tengo una idea!- Rachel salió corriendo hacia la cocina

- ¿Rachel?- llamó Finn entrando en la cocina

- un momento- le levanto el dedo índice mientras marcaba un número...

_- ¿hola?- dijeron del otro lado_

- ¿Punk?- pregunto Rachel

- ¡Berry! ¿qué haces llamándome a esta hora de la mañana? ¡has interrumpido mis sueños!-

- ¿te levante a las... 14:30 PM?-

- esta es mi siesta de la tarde- respondió bostezando

- lamento haber interrumpido tus sueños eróticos con Quinn-

- primero, no era Quinn, era Santana y segundo sólo los tengo una vez a la semana ¡¿qué quieres Berry?-

- estoy aquí con Finn y te quería preguntar... puedo hacer el dueto con él-

- Berry, sabes que yo no tengo problema pero es el Sr. Shue con el que tenes que hablar-

-¡cierto!- Rachel hizo un puchero que a Finn le dio ternura

-a demás yo ya he elegido la canción perfecta para que le dediques a tu Finny...-

- pero... Finn y yo estamos bien ahora... –

- ¿qué es lo que te dije ayer? Yo sé como te sientes, y se que Finn y vos esta noche estuvieron juntos y... que ya no eres tan inocente como cuando te deje anoche- Rachel abrió la boca para decirle algo pero luego sus ojos se desviaron a Finn que tenía su celular en mano

- tu... –

- Berry, deja de mirar amenasadoramente a Finn; él no tiene la culpa-

- ¡Pukerman! Tu y yo después vamos a hablar y más te vale que esa canción que elegiste sea buena!- Rachel cortó el teléfono y miró a Finn que tenía una sonrisa grabada- ¿tienes algo que decirme?-

- pues... que te amo-

- Finn Hudson más te vale que me digas otra cosa para que no te mate- Rachel se acercó más a él

- ¿quieres ir al cuarto?-

- bueno... eso es aceptable- hizo una sonrisa y se lo llevo a su cuarto.

Lunes...

-¿Rach?- esta dormía plácidamente en su cama mientras Finn, que no se había ido, en todo el fin de semana, del lado de Rachel- despierta amor, es hora de irnos al colegio-

- un ratito más- se acurrucó en el pecho de Finn y lo abrazó fuertemente para cerciorarse de que no se valla.

- Rach, tu asistencia perfecta se romperá si no te levantas- Finn la acariciaba desde el cabello hasta la mandíbula.

- Finn te he dicho que dejaría todo por ti-

- sí yo igual, pero no creo que a tus padres les guste la idea de que dejes de asistir al colegio- Rachel se dio la vuelta y lo miró fijamente

- tienes razón, además este fin de semana no pude hacer mi rutina de ejercicios porque estuve con vos- Rachel se levantó de la cama y se puso su bata de baño- tenemos... – miró el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche- una hora hasta que salgamos de casa... –

- recuerda que tengo que ir a buscar a mi casa mi mochila-

- bueno, entonces 40 minutos ¿te quieres dar una ducha conmigo?- Rachel se sentó en la cama y le toco el cabello. Finn le respondió con un beso y ambos se encaminaron al baño...

N/A:HOLAAAA GLEEKS ANTES QUE NADA LES QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE ME ESCRIBEN SUS MAGNÍFICOS MENSAJES QUE ME LLENAN DE ALEGRÍA! LOS QUIERO A TODOS! Y TAMBIEN LES QUERÍA DECRI QUE ESTOY POR EMPEZAR A ESCRIBIR EL PROXIMO CAPI DE FINCHEL, EL DE LA OTRA HISTORIA, SE ACERCA UN FINDE SEMANA EN EL CUAL TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR POR UNOS EXAMENES :S PERO BUENO... TRATARÉ DE HACERME UNS LUGARCITOS PARA TODOS USTEDES Y PARA ESTAS HISTORIAS MAGNÍFICAS QUE ESTOY HACIENDO CON PAU! BESOS Y QUE TERMINEN BIEN EL DÍA!


	4. Las cartas malditas

Capitulo 4:  
cartas malditas…

La semana paso rápidamente y Finn y Rachel estaban más unidos que nunca. Este no la dejaba sola ni un solo minuto ya que después, al regresar sus padres, Rachel comenzó a recibir cartas en las que la amenazaban de muerte; la morena estaba cada vez más asustada ya que sabía de quien venía, de la persona que alguna vez se enamoro, de la persona que creía que podía llegar a ser un gran amigo, después claro de volver con Finn, de la persona que esa noche la dejo sola, de la persona que recuerda por las noches por diversos motivos, de la persona que su corazón ya logró despedirse, de Jessie ST. James...  
-no te dejaré sola- decía por décima vez Finn. Estaban acostados en la cama de la morena, cuando esta le propuso que se valla a su casa porque sus padres estaban por volver en cualquier momento, que se habían ido por tercera vez, en dos meses, de viajes de negocios a Nueva York.  
-Finn necesitas dormir bien. No es justo que por las noches te quedes aquí y que no duermas, tus calificaciones en el colegio están bajando y no quiero que por mi culpa... - Rachel fue interrumpida por los labios de Finn que se posaron, sorpresivamente, en su boca.  
-Rach... mis calificaciones jamás fueron altas y la verdad es que quiero cuidarte día y noche, no quiero perderte de vista; ya estoy demasiado separado de ti en el instituto pero por suerte esta Kurt, que gracias a mi te sigue... -  
-¡Finn! Con que fuiste vos- Rachel frunció el entrecejo- Kurt no me deja sola un segundo, hasta me acompaña al baño y golpea la puerta cada tres segundos- Finn rió por lo bajo y Rachel, al oírlo, lo golpeo suavemente en el brazo- ¡ya basta Finn! ¿Como rayos se entero Kurt? Me prometiste mantener el secreto guardado, cuando Q se entere me va a matar- Rachel se tomó la frente.  
- lo siento amor, es que... el otro día cuando llegue a casa sin querer se me cayeron las cartas que el estúpido de Jessie te mandaban y Kurt estaba en mi habitación y las recogió las leyó y me pidió explicaciones y ya no podía mentirle... -  
-podrías habérmelo dicho a mi ¿no?-  
-pero te lo estoy diciendo... - Rachel miró a Finn  
-¡Finn! Sabes a lo que refiero-

-si, lo se; lo siento- Finn la abrazo y Rachel hizo un sonrisa- hay algo que te tengo que contar- dijo el chico después de minutos de silencio en donde no se sabía si estaban despiertos o dormidos.

-¿si?-

-pues… Kurt dijo que no dirá nada acerca de lo de Jessie si… - dejo la palabra en el aire.

-si ¿Qué?... –

-es que Kurt quiere ser el que te vista para… el baile de graduación- Finn miró a Rachel y ella le sonrió- ¿no estas enojada?-

-¿yo? ¿enojada? No! Es más, estoy feliz ¡Kurt me va a vestir hermosa para el baile!- Rachel se paró de la cama y corrió al baño

-¿tan apurada estas?- Finn sonrió y se encamino a la puerta de este

-¿Qué? No, no, no,- Rachel salió del baño espillándose el cabello- es que cada vez que me pongo nerviosa comienzo a cepillarme el cabello- Finn sonrió y se lo quito de las manos- ¡oye!- Rachel hizo un ademán para sacárselo pero fue inútil.

-¿lo quieres? Ven por el- Finn salió de la habitación corriendo y así bajo las escaleras. Rachel lo siguió y así pasaron lo que quedaba de día, jugando…

RIIIN! Sonó el timbre de la casa de los Hudson-Hummel… Finn se había ido de la casa de Rachel a por un poco de ropa limpia ya que se quedaría con ella todo el fin de semana y estarán solos. Este fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con la persona menos pensada… Jessie ST James.

N/A: BUENO DISCULPEN EL RETRASO! I'M SO SORRY Y TAMBIEN DISCULPEN QUE EL FICS SEA TAAAN CORTO LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE EL COLEGIO ME MANTIENE MAS OCUPADA DE LO QUE QUISIERA…

YA FALTA POCO PARA EL GRAN FINAL Y YA SE QUE VA A PASAR, LOGICAMENTE … BUENO DEJEN REVIEWS SI LES GUSTO!


	5. El amor es veneno

Capitulo 5:

El amor es Veneno...

NARRACION EN TERCERA PERSONA:

-hola- saludo como si nada. Agacho su cabeza como si la sola presencia de Finn lo intimidara.

-¿qué rayos haces aquí?- Finn colocó su mano en el marco de la puerta y se enderezo para parecer mas alto.

- yo... - jessie levanto la cabeza- quiero hablar contigo... eeee... estoy arrepentido de lo que le hice a Rachel- Finn lo miró a los ojos y no logró ver ni una pizca de sinceridad.

-lárgate de aquí, no eres bienvenido ni a mi casa, ni a nuestras vidas... -

-lo se, porque amenace a rachel y porque te saque a tu amor, lo siento. Solo quiero hablar contigo ¿puedo pasar?- Finn lo miro fijamente "¿cómo se atreve?" pensaba, pero ¿que tal si...?

¿ que tal si esta arrepentido de verdad? No podía verlo a los ojos y ver sinceridad,

no lo podía hacer... Finn se aparto de la puerta y lo dejo entrar- linda casa- dijo como si nada

-Jessie al grano- contesto Finn señalándole que se siente

-se que ya es demasiado que venga a tu casa después de lo que paso con Rachel pero... quisiera un vaso con agua, antes de empezar- Finn fruncio el entrecejo pero aún así se levanto y se dirigió hasta la posó sus ojosmalévolo sobre el vaso en el que Finn tomaba, metió sus manos en sus blsillos y saco un tubito con un polvito blanco el cual hecho, rapidamente, sobre la bebida de Finn. Este volvio con un vaso lleno de agua.

-no te importa que sea del grifo ¿no?- Jessie nego con la cabeza.

-escucha Finn, yo... lo siento, lo siento mucho y se que lo que le hice a Rachel no esta bien y no hay marcha atrás con ella pero creo que podre, contigo, hacer las peses- Jessie le extendió su mano. Finn lo miró mientras su mano buscaba el vaso con agua.

-no se si es verdad, no se si lo ploaneaste antes de venir, pero lo unico que sé es que si te llego a ver que lastimas a Rachel una vez más, mi puño quedará estampado en tu cara- este tomó el agua y se levanto dirigiendose a la puerta con decision- largate de aquí y no vuelvas- Finn ñle habrió la puerta y Jessie le correspondió. Ledió un palmada en el hombro y dio solo dos pasos hacia el !. se dio la vuelta y Finn yacía tirado en el piso muerto...

la tarde caía y Rachel estaba sentada en su cama con la mirada perdida. Sus ojos reflejaban , claramente, el vacío. Hacia tres horas y media que su novio Finn partió hacia su casa. Un óvil rosa descansaba en las manos sde la morena, lo movía como si fuera algo entretenido, pero aún asi su mirada seguía en la ventana; era como si estuviera esperando a que Gfinn aparezca, como si nada, por esta y la llevara lejos y vivieran felices por siempre...

pero eso no pasaría ya que Finn no volvió y el celular, que tenía mas de 20 llamadas al mismo numero, era testigo de la desesperacion de su dueña.

-¿Rache?- ¿amor?- esta se dio la vulta para ver quién era la persona que hjabia interrumplido sus pensaminetos; sus padres asomaban la cabeza por la puerta y ella, desesperanzada, se volvió hacia la ventana, a esperar un milagro- amor... tienes que comer algo, la cena esta servida- Leroy se acercó a ella con un plato de sopa de verduiras. Le colocó una mano sobre su hombro, ero la morena ni se inmutó.

-no tengo hambr- dijo después de unos minutosde silencio en donde su papi se uqedó en la puerta y su madre se sentó a su lado. Este la miró con tristeza.

-rachel, él esta bien; tal vez... –

-papá, sólo déjame ola- rachel volvió la cabeza hacia este y al acerlo una lágrima cayó, sorpresivamente.

-ten paciencia, volverá- Leroy se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Se levantó y salió de la habitacion con su marido delante.

Rachel bajó la cabeza soltando así más lágrimas...

Carol, al entrar a su casa, se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su hijo tirado en el piso...

-¡FINN!- la mujer se tiro a su lado y le tomó d ela muñeca para ver si tenía pulso y... efectivamente, lo tenía. Lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos cafés al tomar el teléfono y marcar el 911 para pedir ayuda.

Horas depues cuando Carol, junto con Burt y Kurt, esperaban en la sala de espera, todos con la tes blanca, escucharon un ruido, eran gritos que cada vez se hacían más claros.

-¡FINN! ¡FINN! ¿dónde esta mi Finn?- sí, era Rachel, que empujaba a las personas que estaban en el corredor, sus padres venían , locos, detrás de ella- ¿dónde está Finn, Carol?- preguntó deseperada al llegar junto a ellos. Era un mar de lágrimas, literalmente, sus ojos, sus mejillas, todo su rostro estaba bañado por estas, era como una cortina de tristeza. Carol se paró frente a ella, estaba igual que Rachel.

-Rachel... Finn... – bajó la mirada y la morena, que tenía el pijama puesto y el cabello despeinado, abrió la boca para comentar algo pero Kurt la interrumpió

-está grave, el perecer fue envenenado,al menos fue eso lo que el médico confirmó- Kurt se levantóy Carol se sentó nuevamente tapándose la cara, Burt sólo la abrazó tiernemante- Rachel, está en coma- a la morena se le vino el mundo abajo y sintió como todo daba vueltas y Kurt, con su sexto sentido, lo logró percibir y la pudo sostener antes de que caiga al suelo, desmayada.

Días despues...

Rachel y Kurt no se despegaban del hospital. Finn no mejoraba pero tampoco empeorba y eso era lo que hacia que la familia Hudson-Hummel, el club glee junto con el Sr. Shue y Ms. Pillsbury se mantubieran juntos, nadie trabajaba, nadie estudiaba, solo estaban en esa sala terna esperando noticias buenas. La morena pasaba varias horas en el hospital y cuando la dejaron pasar para ver a su novio su móvil sonó, el numero lo reconocía a la perfeccion, era de Jessie ST. James...

N/A: ¿Y? QUE LES PARECIO? A MI NO ME CONVENCE MUCHO PERO... YO AQUÍ NO OPINO USTEDES SON LOSQUE HACEN TODO ESTO POSIBLE ASI QUE SE LOS DEJO A USTEDES!

YA PRONTO ESTA HISTORIA TERMINARÁ, SOLO FALTA UNO O DOS CAPITULOS... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA IDEA Y DISCULPEN EL RETRASO! UN BESO!


	6. Entre la Espada y la Pared

Capitulo 6:

Entre la Espada y la pared

Rachel se quedó mirando su móvil, pero no contesto, se quedó helada mientras sentía como una lágrima le recorría

la mejilla... su boca se seco y su mano, en la que tenía su celular, le temblaba descontroladamente

decidió atenderle...

- ¿hola?- trató de que su voz no saliera ronca, pero fue en vano ya que lo único que hacia era llorar

- mi princesita... ¿cómo esta él?-

- Jessie... eres... la peor persona que he conocido-

- oh! no, claro que no te dije que me iba a vengar y todo esto lo causaste vos, no te querías entregar a mí y este es el resultado de tu mala decisión... yo solo te lo mostré- Rachel suspiró y Jessie lo escuchó- ¿estas preocupada verdad?-

- yo no lo puedo creer... - más lágrimas cayeron de su rostro al oír el descaro del chico que alguna vez creyó que sería el indicado para olvidar a Finn.

- tranquila Rach... todo acabará pronto cuando Finn deje de respirar y cuando ya no puedas ver más la luz de sus ojos-

la morena se tapó la boca con las manos

- ¿que quieres decir con eso?- una parte de ella quería saberlo pero la otra no.

- creo que sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir...-

- Jessie... por favor si salvas la vida de Finn yo... -

- ¿tu que?-

- aré lo que sea, y sabes que lo aré, sabes que puedo-

-¿de verdad? déjame pensar... - Jessie se quedó en silencio y los nervios de Rachel estaban presentes y más que nunca- sí, te tengo una propuesta-

- la escucho- Rachel ardía por dentro, quería estar cerca de él para poder golpearlo hasta que le sangren las orejas

- tienes que matar a ese hijo que tienes el en vientre y venir junto a mi y serme fiel por siempre- la morena se quedó

Helada.

- como lo...?-

-¿Cómo lo sé? Bueno Berry es fácil, le pongo mucha atención a todo lo que me interesa... como sea ¿lo harás?-

Rachel titubeo- no... no lo puedo hacer... este bebé...-

- entonces no hay trato, todo el mundo se enterará de ese engendro, te tendrán lástima y lo peor de todo va a ser que el pequeño se va a enterar de que su propia madre mato a su padre solo por no hacer las cosas correctamente. Mi promesa ya la cumplí: Finn Hudson va a estar muerto en algunas horas y vos estarás más sola que nunca. Adiós, que tengas una gloriosa vida mi Rachel Berry- colgó. la pena corroía a Rachel y pensar que no podía hacer nada la

mataba por dentro... cada vez estaba mas convencida de que la felicidad jamás vendría para quedarse...

ella estaba segura de que después de la tristeza la felicidad no venía...

N/A: HOLA MIS LECTORES FAVORITOS ¿CÓMO LOS TRATA LA VIDA? A MI ME MALTRATAUN POCO YA QUE

ESTOY ALGO ENFERMA Y PARECE QUE ME HACKEARON EL FACE... POR ESO Y POR OTRAS COSITAS ES

QUE HICE ESTA HISTORIA ALGO TRISTE... PERDON POR NO ESCRIBIR ANTES... LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE

NO ME HANDABA EL WORD, PERO YA ENCONTRE LA MANERA DE ESCRIBIRLES ALGO... ME DISCULPO POR

LO CORTO DEL CAPITULO. PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO, COMO VA A SER EL ULTIMO, VA A SER MAS LARGO

HOY ACABO DE VER EL CAPITULO DE GLEE "PROM QUEEN" MUY LINDO ME ATREVO A DECIR... ¿QUE LES

PARECIO?

BUENO NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI... EL ULTIMO! ADIÓS! :D


	7. ¿Todo termino?

¿Todo termino?

Capitulo 7:

-¡mamá! Despierta! Es hora de que me lleves a la escuela- Rachel abrió los ojos y el sol de la mañana ilumino su cara pálida. Una pequeña niña en los pies de la cama, estaba arrodillada mirando a su madre con el entre cejo fruncido- ¿otra vez llorando? Mamá…-

-estoy bien, de verdad- Rachel se incorporó alzando a upa a su pequeña de tan solo 6 años. Se quedaron abrazadas durante 5 minutos y luego se separaron mirándose a los ojos y, como hacían habitualmente, juntaban la vista en el porta retratos que reposaba delicadamente sobre la mesita de noche, allí estaba la foto de Finn junto a Kurt, Rachel y Katy (la hija de la pareja)…

-¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte? Yo haré lo mismo- Katy Salió de la habitación dándole un beso a su madre.

RACHEL POV:

Se estarán preguntando que es lo que paso, muy bien, se los contaré…

Los días pasaban y Finn había mejorado bastante, a decir verdad se había despertado y ya comía normalmente. Cuando salió del hospital, él ya sabia que yo estaba embarazada, como para no verlo, la verdad es que yo estaba enorme. No supe nada de Jessie, nunca mas llamo y no había ninguna señal de él, ya era preocupante.

Así fueron pasando los años y Katy ya había nacido y tenía 5 años, todos estábamos muy contentos, yo pude terminar el bachillerato, me gradué y nos mudamos con Finn él consiguió trabajo como entrenador de un equipo pequeño de Futbol y mi trabajo era cuidar de mi familia y limpiar casas… mi talento se fue al tacho cuando un día ya casi no podía hablar y era tan grave que Finn me obligó a ir a que me revisen. Y fue cuando el médico me dijo que tenía una enfermedad muy extraña, muy pocas veces vista y que no podría volver a cantar por que si no habría que operar; Finn me obligo a mantenerme callada si era necesario. Una vida aburrida es lo que llevo desde entonces.

Un día estaba limpiando en la casa de una vecina cuando recibí una llamada a mi teléfono celular. Finn había muerto en un choche múltiple en la ruta y allí mi mundo se cayo y literalmente, me desmoroné. Caí al suelo y por lo que me contaron mi familia estuve internada durante 6 meses y es por eso que me cuesta bastante mantenerme de pie sin Finn. Aún lo sigo llorando. Aun deseo verlo pasar por la puerta diciéndome que se queda junto a su familiar por siempre. Extraño el poder llamarle por las tardes para preguntarle que es lo que quiere para cenar. Extraño sus caricias. Extraño sus consejos, que muy pocas veces servían pero que me animaban. Extraño su voz por las mañanas y sus hermosos desayunos. Los juegos a los que jugábamos con Katy y las peleas que tenía con su padrastro Burt y con su cuñado Blaine sobre quien ganará en los partidos. Sus grandes abrazos. Y nuestros encuentros… solo quiero que vuelva porque se que si eso llega a pasar le daría todo lo que no le logré dar, todo lo que siempre quiso, como un niño, se que tuvimos a Katy pero aunque no lo diga yo se que él siempre quiso tener un niño y más de una vez estuve pensando en hacerme una inseminación artificial pero m dije a mi misma que eso sería una locura, jamás tendría un hijo que no sea pura y exclusivamente de Finn.

La cama me parece cada vez mas grande y vacía, al acostarme la siento muy fría; ningún cuerpo me espera en ella… (Comienzan los primeros acordes de Hurt Cristina Aguilera)(Recomiendo que la escuchen ya que es Hermosa y llega mas al escucharla)

TRECERA PERSONA:

_Parece que fue ayer cuando vi tu cara_

_Me dijiste que estabas orgulloso de mí…_

_Pero me alejé._

**Rachel bajo por las escaleras ya cambiada y se sentó junto a su hija que tomaba su desayuno **

_Si sólo hubiese sabido lo que se hoy _

_Te sostendría en mis brazos _

_Te quitaría todo el dolor_

_Gracias por todo lo que haz hecho_

**Miro otra foto de Finn que colgaba de la pared de la cocina **__

_Te perdono todos tus errores_

_No hay nada que pudiera dar,_

_Para escuchar tu voz otra vez._

**Katy la miro y Rachel soltó una lágrima que le dolió más que nunca. La niña no pudo hacer más que abrazarla…**

_A veces quiero llamarte_

_Pero se que no estarás ahí…_

_Perdóname…_

…_por culparte_

_Por todo_

_Lo que no pude hacer,_

_Y me he lastimado a mi misma _

_Lastimándote a ti…_

**Rachel se levanto de la mesa y salió al patio trasero **

_Hay días en los que me sentía destruida por dentro,_

_Pero no lo quería admitir._

_A veces solo quiero esconderlo,_

_Porque eres lo que más extraño_

_Y es tan difícil decir adiós _

_Cuando se trata de esto._

**La morena se sentó en el pasto y miro a la nada.**

_¿Me dirás que me equivoqué?_

_¿Me ayudarías a entender?_

_¿Me estas viendo desde arriba? _

**Mientras recitaba estas preguntas, lagrimas danzaban por sus ojos. Se recostó sobre el césped tal y como lo hacia cuando ellos estaban juntos. **

_¿Estás orgulloso de lo que soy hoy?_

_No hay nada que no daría _

_Por tener una ultima oportunidad_

_Para mirarte a los ojos _

_Y verte mirándome._

**Los recuerdos invadieron la cabeza de Rachel y aparecieron ellos tomados de la mano soñando a más no poder, Rachel tenía una enorme panza. **__

_Perdóname…_

…_por culparte _

_Por todo _

_Lo que no pude hacer,_

_Y me he lastimado a mi misma…_

_Si tuviese un día más_

_Te contaría cuanto te he extrañado _

_Desde que estas lejos _

_Es peligroso…_

_Es tan fuera de contexto_

_Tratar de retroceder el tiempo._

**Los pensamientos de la morena fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su hija que la llamaba para que se acercara**.

_Perdóname…_

…_por culparte _

_Por todo _

_Lo que no pude hacer,_

_Y me he lastimado a mi misma…_

_**Rachel se junto con su hija y se tomaron de la mano para subirse juntas al coche.**_

_LASTIMANDOTE A TI… _

-¿mamá?- Rachel estaba manejando hacia la escuela de Katy- sabes que me gustan las canciones de Cristina Aguilera pero no creo que sea la canción correcta para este momento-

-¿a que te refieres con este momento?- dijo La mamá omitiendo la canción

-¿no te acuerdas? ¡Te lo dije ayer!- Katy hizo puchero y cuando Rachel la vio no pudo evitar ver mucho de Finn en ella. Sintió que se le partió el corazón de nuevo.

-lo siento cariño- comentó viendo hacia la calle mientras acariciaba la nuca de su hija- sabes los problemas que tengo y… solo lo siento-

-está bien- Katy le tomo la mano a su madre y le dio un beso- te entiendo. Lo que te dije ayer fue que en el colegio hicieron un sorteo, del cual salí yo como la ganadora, y el tema de este año es dedicarle el show a algo o a alguien que valores y/o admires-

-¿y ya sabes que harás?- preguntó intrigada Rachel

-bueno… tenía pensado hacerle un homenaje a los tíos Kurt y Blaine, ya sabes… por ser tan valientes en decir públicamente su sexualidad- Rachel sintió un profundo orgullo hacia su hija por lo dicho. Pero este se desvaneció cuando dijo… - pero tengo pensado hacerles un video con alguna canción de armageddon o algún otro cantante…-

-¡¿Qué?- Rachel no pudo evitar verla directamente a los ojos- Katy eso es… ¡no! Tienes una voz hermosa y tu sueño siempre fue el cantar en frente de muchas personas, esta es tu oportunidad y no se dan todos los días-

-pero mamá… no lo se. Tengo miedo y… -

-es cucha… las personas siempre tienen miedo pero este sentimiento no se va hasta que lo enfrentas ¿y sabes como?- Katy negó con la cabeza- con la confianza en ti misma, hazlo y todo lo demás ya no importará- Katy sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rachel, esta sonrió haciendo notar sus perfectos dientes.

-ya se lo que haré ¿podrás asistir?- pregunto algo preocupada de la respuesta de su madre

-no me lo perdería por nada del mundo- ambas se tomaron de la mano y continuaron con el camino hacia la escuela.

La tarde llego y con esta el Show de Katy…

Todos estaban reunidos en el gran salón y Katy estaba arriba del escenario algo nerviosa pero al ver a su madre se calmo por completo, sostenía inocentemente el micrófono y miró a su alrededor y para sorpresa de la niña el salón estaba lleno y TODA su familia estaba allí.

Lo que más sorprendió a Rachel fue que Kurt y Blaine no estaban allí ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Katy no podía empezar si ellos estaban ausentes. La niña se llevo el micrófono a su boca y comenzó a hablar…

-buenas tardes a todos, antes que nada les quería agradecer su presencia aquí y decirles que es muy importante para mi el día de hoy ya que voy a dedicar todo esto a la persona mas maravillosa del mundo, la mas importante para mi, la que siempre esta y la que me enseño todo lo que se… Mi madre Rachel Berry-

Esta se quedó paralizada completamente.

-esto debe de ser raro para vos…- decía Katy mirándola fijamente- ya que hace tan solo unas horas te dije que era todo para los tíos pero, como sabia que no ibas a venir si sabias que era para vos, te mentí- Rachel sonrió levemente y Katy también- tal ves algunos ya lo saben pero para los que no, se los contaré… mi familia esta rota, se rompió cuando mi padre murió y dejo un vacío en el corazón de todos, mis abuelos- señalo a Carol y a Burt- a mi mama y a mis tíos. Yo tenía 5 años cuando mi padre murió y me llego al corazón esa pena y tan solo pasaron 12 meses, 12 meses sin él , sin sus juegos, sin sus preguntas tan típicas de él, básicamente sin mi Papi y lo sigo extrañando y lo voy a extrañar muchos años más y hasta cuando muera, porque cuando alguien se va lo único que deja es un vacío que duele cada día mas y mas, entiendo lo suficiente de la vida y todo gracias a mi mama que me enseño lo más importante que es nunca te rindas y nunca dejes de creer y de seguir a delante pase lo que pase- Katy se seco unas lágrimas que caían por su mejilla- es por la fuerza que tiene el corazón de mi madre, que este es un homenaje hacia ella y hacia mi padre que esta ahí arriba y me ve. Lo extraño… (Suenan los primeros acordes de When you're gone de Avril Lavigne)

_Siempre necesite tiempo para mí _

_Pero nunca pensé que te necesitaría cuando lloro_

**Una pantalla proyectaba un video que Katy había hecho. Allí estaba Finn junto a ella, su padre le daba el beso de buenas noches y luego se iba con Rachel de la mano. **

_Y los días se vuelven años cuando estoy sola_

_y esta hecho su lado de la cama donde el mentía_

_Cuando te alejas yo cuento los pasos que das _

_¿No ves cuanto te necesito ahora mismo? _

**Pasa a otra escena en donde Katy ve irse a su padre a trabajar desde la ventana de su cuarto…**

_Cuando tú te vas los pedazos de mi corazón te echan de menos _

_Cuando tu te vas mi cara enseña que te hecha de menos también_

_Cuando tu te vas no consigo las palabras que siempre necesito oír_

_Y hacerme sentir bien… te hecho de menos_

**Katy y su madre estaban sentadas en el césped de la casa, cortando unas flores que luego colocaban en una canasta.**

_No he sentido esto antes_

_Todo lo que hago me recuerda a ti_

**Se veía como Katy hacía un dibujito para su padre, mientras miraba el reloj.**

_Y la ropa que dejaste esta sobre el suelo_

_Y huele como tu _

_Amo las cosas que tú haces_

_Cuando te alejas yo cuento los pasos que das _

_¿No ves cuanto te necesito ahora mismo? _

**De repente la puerta de la sala se abre y Finn aparece por ella; Katy y Rachel van a abrazarlo rápidamente.**

_Cuando tú te vas los pedazos de mi corazón te echan de menos _

_Cuando tu te vas mi cara enseña que te hecha de menos también_

_Cuando tu te vas no consigo las palabras que siempre necesito oír_

_Y hacerme sentir bien… te hecho de menos_

_ESTABAMOS HECHOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO _

**En ese momento aparece una pequeña mano que es sujetada por una más grande.**

_Yo estoy aquí por siempre_

_Yo se lo que éramos _

_Todo lo que alguna vez _

_Quise era para ti, Lo sabes._

_Me cuesta respirar, _

_Necesito sentirte aquí _

_Junto a mí._

**Pero un día Finn se fue y nunca más volvió, aun así, Katy lo seguía esperando.**

_Cuando tú te vas los pedazos de mi corazón te echan de menos _

_Cuando tu te vas mi cara enseña que te hecha de menos también_

_Cuando tu te vas no consigo las palabras que siempre necesito oír_

_Y hacerme sentir bien… te hecho de menos._

**Katy bajaba por las escaleras para ver a su madre llorándole a la foto de su padre…**

Rachel aplaudió a más no poder y una catarata de lágrimas la invadió. Las personas, al menos la mayoría, estaban emocionadas y aplaudían fervientemente.

-sé que dije que el homenaje es para mi mama pero necesitaba decirle esto a mi papa, te extraño. En cierta forma también extraño a mi madre, a pesar de que siempre esta conmigo no lo esta como estaba antes y se que es difícil pero… solo te extraño; tus sonrisas y tus chistes. Todo- una ovación de aplausos baño el lugar- esto si es para vos-

En ese momento todo ND entro en acción pero inmediatamente se sentaron uno al lado de otro y Katy se sentó en el medio… (Sonaron los primeros acordes de Who you are de Jessie J) (Escúchenla es hermosa)

**Quinn:**

_Observo mi reflejo en el espejo_

**Tina:**

_¿Por qué me estoy haciendo esto a mi misma?_

**Mercedes:**

_Estoy perdiendo mi cabeza por un absurdo error._

**Kurt:**

_Y por poco casi me dejo a mi mismo en el olvido _

**Katy:**

_No olvides quien eres_

_Por muy borrosas que estén las estrellas_

_Ver es engañarse _

_Soñar es creer _

_Esta bien no estar bien _

**Blaine:**

_A veces es difícil seguir a tu corazón_

**Punk:**

_Las lágrimas no significan perder_

_Aunque todos digan lo contrario _

**Sam: **

_Simplemente se sincero contigo_.

**Todos:**

_Con quien eres realmente…_

**Mercedes: **

_Cepillo mi cabello para tener un aspecto radiante_

**Tina: **

_Olvide que estas son cosas que tengo que hacer_

**Quinn: **

_Cuanto más lo intento, menos lo consigo_

**Kurt: **

_Porque todo dentro de mi Grita: NO NO NO NO NO_

**Katy:**

_No olvides quien eres_

_Por muy borrosas que estén las estrellas_

_Ver es engañarse _

_Soñar es creer _

_Esta bien no estar bien _

_A veces es difícil seguir a tu corazón_

_Las lágrimas no significan perder_

_Aunque todos digan lo contrario _

_No hay nada malo el ser quien eres_

**Blaine:**

_Basta ya de farsas_

_Y teatrillos baratos_

**Punk:**

_Así que lárgate y déjame en paz_

**Sam:**

_Una charla de verdad, una vida real, amor del bueno_

_Unas buenas noches…_

_Y todo con una sonrisa_

**Katy:**

_No olvides quien eres_

_Por muy borrosas que estén las estrellas_

_Ver es engañarse _

_Soñar es creer _

_Esta bien no estar bien _

_A veces es difícil seguir a tu corazón_

_Las lágrimas no significan perder_

_Aunque todos digan lo contrario_

_Simplemente se sincero contigo…_

Otra ola de aplausos invadió el salón…

RACHEL POV:

Es inexplicable lo que siento en este momento, jamás creí que Katy pudiera tomarme A MI como ejemplo para vivir ya que desde que soy viuda no tengo tiempo para nada, solo para llorar. Ni las palabras mas hermosas definen a mi familia, cada miembro de ND estuvo ahí para mi cuando los necesite; tengo que seguir a delante por mi hija, por mi familia, por mi… Tomaré a Katy por los hombros y le instalaré las palabras "Nunca te rindas" en la cabeza; pero antes de eso me tengo que acostumbrar yo a eso… la sonrisa que llevo ahora en mis labios es la huella de la esperanza, es la huella que confirma que después de un momento difícil se puede seguir siendo feliz… no como lo eras antes pero, nada es imposible. Yo estaba equivocada después de la Tristeza Sí viene la felicidad…

**FIN**

**N/A: ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DIZFRUTADO! YO LO HICE =) BESO A TODOS Y MUY PRONTO SE ESTRENARA "LA ISLA DE LOS CELOS" (LAMENTO EL RETRASO) **

CECY…


End file.
